SunSet The Unofficial Sequel To Breaking Dawn
by Emmag120
Summary: This is just a preview of my story I would love you to read it and tell me what you think so I can see if its any good to carry on with. Its from Renesmee point of view and shes about 17 and she has stopped growing and shes with jacob.


**"Renesmee! Renesmee! Hurry up!!!!" Alice shouted with excitement**

**I was dreading this very moment. Prom. I don't no why they're making me do this. But dad doesn't want me to miss anything. But I don't want to do it! Shouldn't that count for something? Well obviously not. I had Alice making me try on every dress she could possibly get her hands on, Rosalie messing with my hair and putting on make up as if I'm a mannequin doll and my Dad lecturing me about Jacob and how I should never do anything unless I wanted to. Great, more stress to add to the situation. I got up and started walking trying not to trip in the high heels Alice had wedged me in, I cant even feel my toes. O well one night out of my whole life that's not much to ask for is it? I finally got to the top of the staircase and started walking down hoping I wouldn't trip and fall flat on my face. Everyone was crowded at the bottom of the stairs smiling and saying how beautiful I looked while Alice was clapping and jumping up and down as a child would have at Christmas. When I finally got to the bottom I put on a brave face and did my best attempt at smiling. And there waiting for me was my saviour.**

**"Jacob!!" I ran and hugged him so hard that I nearly knocked him of his feet.**

**"Whoa easy there!" he sniggered.**

**"Sorry" I blushed.**

**"Are you ready to go then?" **

**"Sure" With him I would go anywhere he wanted me to go. I had to stop blushing though everyone was watching. I wish he would stop dazzling me with his smile he knows what effect it has on me, I suppose that's why he does it. Alice dragged me outside nearly pulling my arm of she was that inpatient and as I stepped outside of the door awaiting me was the Porsche I have been wanting for ages. It was purple with darkened windows, alloy wheels and on the license plate was incrusted Renesmee. I was flabbergasted, I didn't realize I was standing there with my mouth wide open until Emmet closed it for me. "You like it then?" Emmet smiled sarcastically.**

"**I, I love it!! Thank you so much!"**

**I ran and hugged each one of them nearly knocking them of there feet. I ran to the car and sat in it the keys were already in the ignition. Mom and Dad were standing hand in hand like proud parents, Esme, Carlisle, Emmet and Rosalie were smiling at me with the biggest grins I have ever seen on there faces and Alice and Jasper disappeared somewhere obviously something else is awaiting me.**

**When they got back Alice had a little box about as big as a ring holder, with a little pink ribbon wrapped around it.**

"**Here you go, another little surprise." Alice beamed with excitement.**

**I slowly and carefully unwrapped it not ripping the ribbon.**

**And to my surprise in it was the family crest but it wasn't a necklace or a ring or a wristband it was my very own pair of beautifully detailed ear rings which must have been hand made by the most delicate pair of hands. Alice placed each one in for me so carefully I could hardly feel her ice cold hands.**

"**wow, it beautiful." I was again speechless. Everyone laughed, and then Alice closed the car door and Jacob jumped in the front seat it was the first time I had seen Jacob with a whole outfit on, he looked different but he was only doing it for me. **

**My mom put her head in the car and kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear "have a lovely time and remember to show Jacob of." we both laughed "o and you look beautiful!" **

**My mom walked back over to dad and put each other in their arms and smiled at me caringly. Jacob turned the engine on and smirked to himself. " They could of brought the turbo"**

**I laughed with him and we sped of into the distance waving.**

**Prom isn't that bad I began to think, I suppose I will have to wait until I get there.**


End file.
